


光芒在远方闪耀

by udazken



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udazken/pseuds/udazken





	光芒在远方闪耀

1\. 

还有三步就到转角了。好的…三…二…一……

“Jones！早上好啊！噢你瞧我这记性，今天是开学日是吧？我不耽误你时间了，这个苹果你拿着吃啊！”

他挠了挠头，神情有些羞涩接过了苹果，露出一个大大的微笑对水果摊的阿姨连声道谢。

“谢什么，你这孩子跟我还客气什么。你一个假期可是帮了我很多忙啊。”

摊主的大嗓门震得他有些耳膜发疼，但他还是神色不变，再寒暄了几句才和摊主告别。走过下一条街后，他盯着手中的苹果发了会呆，还是拉开包把它给塞了进去。

“我刚吃完饭。”他对自己说，脸上已经不见了之前的温和开朗，眉间被一丝淡淡的阴霾笼罩。空中恰逢其时飘起了小雨，整个城市迅速被一片灰影覆盖。他抬起头，望向桥对面显得有些模糊的建筑轮廓，犹豫着是继续走这条有些耗时的远路还是为了保证到新的学校第一天能留下一个好印象而抄近路。

他最终还是咬咬牙，决定往前走，只是不再像之前那么悠闲散步着，脚下开始小跑了起来。他在桥对面的建筑前站停，就像他从搬来都柏林后天天做的那样。进门处的Abbey Theatre大字并没有开着灯，却依旧照得他觉得刺眼。

手表上的分针指向30，他暗自算了下剩下的路程和在教务处将会耽搁掉的时间，皱着眉头走到了艾比剧院门口的屋檐下。那么今天就只呆五分钟好了。他这样想着，视线迷离注视着雨中的城市。

两个月…到今天为止正好搬来都柏林两个月。从那个他知道他心里没有丝毫留恋的小镇子搬来这个他到现在也不知道喜不喜欢的大都市。是的，对Jones来说，都柏林是他见过最大的城市了，即使他很清楚在国际上，这个城市可能最多能称得上一个较大的镇子。

他不明白为什么一个城市能有这么自相矛盾的风格，冷冽又热情，奔放而端庄。他见过桥上的游客在雨雾中瑟瑟发抖却仍要为一张满意的照片扯出笑容，见过酒吧里和街巷上似乎能随意和陌生人聊到天荒地老的都柏林市民。他见过夜晚霓虹灯下醉鬼们的狂欢，嘴里嘟囔着他听不清楚的话语；也见过剧院散场后优雅与观众交谈的艺术家们。

他的手不自禁抚上了艾比剧院的墙，他想他是喜欢都柏林的。这座城市和他太像，就像是真实的他的一个倒影，也埋藏着他心底的梦想。

一阵风划过他耳边，他仿佛听到有一个冷清的声音说道：“别做梦了。”他蓦然惊醒，再看了眼手表，开始拔足狂奔。

7点50。他站在教务处门口仔细整理了一下衣服，头发被雨打湿了有些不怎么听话地粘在头皮上。他努力拨了几下，认命地想就当是抹了点发胶吧。在他推开门时，他的气质瞬间收敛，变回了那个在他临时出租屋周围所有人都认识的，热情洋溢乐于助人却有些害羞的大男孩。

“早上好，我是Jones，新来的转校生。我的行李已经在假期里放进宿舍了，希望我没迟到吧？”

房间内的目光齐聚在他身上，他笑得镇定自若，还挥了挥手。

“Dan，你们班的。入学考试数学和理科正确率百分百，其他科目的成绩也都是A，是个天才苗子啊。”一位头发花白的教授推了推眼睛，对邻桌的同事略带羡慕说道。

Jones顺着对方望去，看到目光尽头的男人正好起身在穿西装。衬衫-毛衣-西装。新版本的三件套吗？他被他自己的想法给逗笑了，刚压住这个不合时宜的表情，就听见那位被称作Dan的男人说：“是，但是英语是个刚过及格线的40%的D。然后就被你们扔给了我这个唯一一个教英语的带班老师。”

他可能和这位老师不会很合得来。他脑子里闪过这个不怎么确切的念头，下一秒就得到了证实。

“Mr.Sherry。你可以这么称呼我。或者直接叫我先生。现在我先带你去班级里，但是我这一个星期都有事并且不在学校里。有问题的话可以问班上的同学或者这里的教师。现在请和我走。”男人很平静说完了这一段话，彬彬有礼，没有他以往所熟知的那些听到他成绩后热切无比的态度。他一瞬间有些无措，跌跌撞撞跟着Sherry走出教务处。

在对方拉上门的一瞬间，他听见对方轻声说了一句话，却在他耳边宛如平地惊雷炸开。“肢体动作太生硬，带的笑容也不怎么过关。不想笑就别笑。而…想笑也就笑出来。”

依然是如同之前一般平静的语气，他却偏执认为从中听出了一丝嘲讽，想开口反驳时看到Sherry已经走出了不少路，握了握拳头还是快步跟了上去。他和这位老师肯定合不来。还好还有给他一个星期的缓冲期。

他走进班级时，脸上重新挂回了那个腼腆但平易近人的笑容。

2.

Sherry很头疼。从他看到他班上新来的转校生开始就疼，直到现在交流讲座结束返回学校还是没能得到丝毫缓解。

“劳你费心了，这孩子也就英语水平稍微差一点，但是看综合方面这孩子的未来不可估量，也终于轮到我们学校出一个天才了。”他支着头听校长一桌之隔外唾沫横飞，心想这孩子的问题可比英语偏科要严重多了。

“多么懂礼貌又有风度的的孩子啊，Dan靠你了，等他收到牛津剑桥的通知书那天我请你喝酒。”

Sherry无奈起身点头，喉咙滚动了一下但还是没能把想说的话说出来。他自己能解决的，说不定只是他刚搬家过来在新环境下的自我保护色呢，还只是一个孩子没必要对他太过苛刻。他能解决的…应该能。

虽然给自己做好了心理建设，在上完一整天课看见Jones被他班级学生宛如众星拱月般被对待，而Jones还是挂着那张一成不变的人畜无害的笑容、对周围的问题有问必答、有求必应时，他还是没能压住他烦躁的心情。

好歹对方听进去他那句“肢体语言不过关了。”他有些自嘲脑子里还能闪过这么一个念头。

“Jones你下午来我办公室一趟。”学生随着下课铃一哄而散时，他还是拦住了那个吊在最后的男孩，说了这么一句。

走进他办公室门的男孩显得有些局促不安，轻声说了句：“Mr.Sherry下午好。”

“Dan你这么严肃干嘛你吓着人家了！”在屋子里翻找完资料的同事拍了拍Sherry的肩膀，笑着离去。然后他就看着面前男孩的眼神一点点变得挑衅，仿佛和记忆中的什么人重合了，让他一瞬间泛起一种厌恶感。

他猛灌下一口咖啡，再抬眼看，还是找到了和记忆中那双眼睛的一些不同之处。散漫的眼神深处有一丝被掩盖着的迷茫和固执，一抹清澈在浑浊中拼命挣扎着，然后突然归于平静。

他惊异抬头，发现他的学生已经将双眼合上。

“Mr.Sherry，您叫我来就是为了盯着我看的吗？”

Sherry暗自懊恼自己的失态，平复一下心情的同时也送了一口气。这不是一个无可救药的孩子。幸好。

“是你的英语问题。我看过你的文章。你写的戏剧和文章分析明明从核心内容来讲句句切中要害，但却偏偏在成文之后变得毫不通顺。就像…有些刻意而为。”

最后一句话他的语气中带上了一丝探究，没错过对方一闪而过的慌乱神色。

Jones的控制力比他想象的要好，男孩可以说是迅速恢复了状态，歪着头不解地问：“刻意？Mr.Sherry是说我刻意把文写得一团糟？”不可置信的语气带了一些嘲讽，但Sherry却一下子坚定了自己之前还有些犹疑的判断。Jones就是故意的。

“Mr.Sherry，我的目标是常青藤，刻意把文写糟糕对我来说有什么好处啊。”Jones有些俏皮一笑，“我还希望能占用您一些时间帮我补习一下英文呢。”

我也想知道你为什么要这么做。Sherry内心答了一句。

“不过其实也不会让您太费力的，我以后的目标毕竟是商学院啊，英语…够用就行了，对吧？”

男孩补充的这一句让Sherry没由来又升起一丝烦躁。他点点头答应了对方的补课请求，目送男孩在道谢之后起身出门。

那句话太不协调了，但他一时半会说不上来是哪里不协调。

他不知道他发呆了多久，直到他再灌下一口咖啡，冰凉的口感让他惊醒。墙上的钟指向六点，他的胃也开始隐约发出抗议。他把风衣搭上肩膀，出门去寻找一个能填饱肚子的地方。他是真的吃不惯学校的食物。

他没能吃得下多少东西，脑子里还在思考那个孩子的话，可能就是该死的职业病，他有些愤恨停在了红灯前，一抬头，意外看见斜对角酒吧玻璃后一个还算熟悉的身影，毕竟困扰了他一个下午。

男孩神色阴郁，一个人点了一瓶烈酒闷头喝着，手篡成拳头，从Sherry的角度他认为他甚至能看到对方手上青筋暴起。他另一手边放了一本书，那种很薄的本子…戏剧本。Sherry的脑子浮现出这个单词，然后豁然开朗。他明白那个不协调感来自哪里了，说到商学院时的飘忽和说到英语时压抑的热切…期望值的冲突吗？

下一秒他宛如被雷击中一般呆若木鸡。他一遍又一遍盯着酒吧看，似要把这栋熟悉的建筑物看穿，即使他对这个酒吧无比熟悉。他想起了他捕捉到的对方眼底的挣扎，还有他能感受到的对方内心无时无刻不存在着的矛盾。

就像对方身上所有地方都无比矛盾。温和且疏离。

还真是保护色。他长叹一口气，内心被郁结填满，最终还是快步离去了，在他学生可能看到他之前。

心下比外出前更添了几分抑郁。

3.

Jones在床上辗转难眠，Sherry的话轻松撕开他自认建设地已经够完美了的心房，他以为他已经装到了一个能骗过自己的程度，然而现在看来都只是徒劳。

床头柜上凌乱摆放的几本金融书籍被他一挥手全部砸到了地上发出闷响声，窗外的猫头鹰咕咕给出回应，这一来一去反让他彻底清醒了。他无奈叹了口气，弯腰把书一本本再捡起来放回床头，然后摸索着从枕头下抽出一本明显被翻阅过许多回的小本子，边角都已经微微卷起，深红色的封面上写着“Faust”。

有时候他还挺羡慕歌德的，能活在一个对于他来说天堂般的时代，虽然也有着种种不如意，却有过最肆意潇洒的时光。

“就算你生活在那个时代你也会上绞刑架的。”

心底的声音机械般说道。

闭嘴吧。他嘟囔了一句，翻开他早已烂熟于心的本子。艾比剧院前些日子放出消息说，在浮士德的出演纪念日，今年的艾比剧院将会对外招募面试演员来组成这部剧的卡司，所有人都可以参加，剧院也同时能发掘拥有舞台天赋的年轻人。

他父亲知道这件事情的话可能会生撕了他。可他一边被这个念头困扰着，一边还是看着自己的手一松，那张薄薄的报名表就飘进了信箱。而他现在甚至已经过了初选，为几天后的复试揣揣不安做准备。

学商。演戏。这两级分化的未来让他觉得他的灵魂都要被撕裂成两半。他是一个应该被关进监狱的人，又有什么资格站在舞台上面对观众。

他憎恨着自己无法自制，却怎么也压不住那一丝期盼和向往。

这里是都柏林，他的父亲管不着这里。他一遍遍对自己重复道，眼神逐渐坚定。就一次，努力一下，如果能站在舞台上演出一次，那让他今后的一生都面对各种各样的曲线都可以承受。

可你还是一个罪犯。

又有谁知道呢…他低声念叨着，突然想起导致他失眠的罪魁祸首。对面教师楼还有一盏灯亮着，隐约能看到写字台面前的黑影。没由来的他就知道那是他的班主任。至少他也没有睡…脑子里闪过了这个有些赌气的念头。

Dan Sherry…这个名字似乎有些耳熟，但他一时半会想不起来可能在哪里听到过。可能只是这两天听同班同学念叨他太多次了吧…Sherry在班级里的人气出乎意料的高，似乎就他一个人不怎么喜欢这个无论是着还是装言行举止都像伦敦古老贵族一样、却会时不时和学生开开玩笑、教课深入浅出据说绝对达到名牌大学水准的老师。

Sherry所谓的幽默感Jones是半点都没能感觉到，两次对话对方一次一眼看破他的伪装，第二次指着他的作文问出了他这么多年来历届英语老师没有一个能看出来的问题。就是故意的…他知道Sherry读懂了他的眼神，再一次被厌弃的感觉包围。他注定只能是一个未来的商业天才，文章分析…？可能只有在和高中毕业成绩挂钩时才能让他的父亲感受到一些重要性。

天际线微微泛白，一夜没睡的脑袋胀疼得厉害，揉了许久也不见好转。眼看着就要上课了，他只能快速抹了一片面包下肚，再把脸往冷水里一泡，向教室飞奔去，没看到对面窗户前的目光一直在注视他。

本就称不上好的心情在下午一通电话之后彻底跌落谷底。父亲长达半个多小时的絮絮叨叨炸断了他脑袋里最后一根名为理智的神经，他几乎就是冲刺进了旧校区里一个被他作为练习场所的废弃仓库，“砰”地一声甩上门，被震落的灰尘呛地直咳嗽，一抹脸才发现眼前一片模糊。

他念起了他这阵子一直在练习的台词，声调不断拔高，直到最后变成了一种近似嘶吼的声音。铁门砸上墙壁的响声打断了这通发泄，他呆滞对上门口逆光地身影，Dan Sherry不紧不慢走进仓库，再把门砰上。

借着仓库里微弱的灯光，Jones透过对方幽黑的眼睛中仿佛看到了电闪雷鸣，却意外听着自己心跳慢慢平复，突然觉得这世间从未如此安静过。

“吼完了？”

Sherry在他身边坐下，毫不在意一地的灰尘可能会把他一看就十分精贵的西装给变成一次性用品。Jones脸一红，扭头自暴自弃想到算了，反正他在这个人眼里就快要没半点秘密可言了。

“你这是演斯巴达勇士呢？”

“墨菲斯托…”Jones听见自己的喉咙里挤出这么一句话。

“你还知道啊。” Sherry的手有些随意搭在Jones的肩膀上，表情漫不经心、又像是在压着情绪。Jones的脸彻底变得通红，这句话平平淡淡，对他却比任何指责都来的扎心。

“演戏永远都不是发泄的途径！”Sherry的声音在耳边炸开，他终于看到Sherry破功了，不再是那一脸云淡风轻。紧握的拳头和暴起的青筋清楚表达了对方的愤怒，Jones对Sherry这两个星期所有对着干的情绪在这一刻都化作了无地自容。他知道Sherry说的没错。

Sherry暴虐的模样来的快去得也快，两人坐在地上对视半晌，看Sherry欲言又止，Jones有些尴尬地觉得还是自己先开口。他习惯性想扯一个腼腆的笑容，又一个激灵想起Sherry是唯一一个叫他不要笑得这么假的人。于是笑容僵在脸上，一时间怪异无比。

“噗。”Sherry率先忍不住笑了出来，拍了拍他学生的肩膀，“你就是这表情也比你那假笑可爱的多。”

“也没人看出来过啊…”Jones嘟囔着。

“是，但是你的笑达不到眼底，在别人眼里可能看不出什么，可我……”最后的话Sherry没说完，挤眉弄眼地好像一切尽在不言之中。

Jones抗议地挥了挥手，被Sherry将拳头压下。

“好了，说正事。浮士德？艾比剧院的复试？恭喜了。”Jones在Sherry意料之中瞪大了眼睛。“别一副我好像刚刚说了火星人明天要降落在地球的表情，我有我自己的渠道。都柏林说白了也就这么大。你准备演墨菲斯托？跟我说说你对这个角色的理解。”

去他的数学天才英语废柴的伪装吧。Jones抛下了一切所困扰他的矛盾，不知是时隔多久终于感受到了发自内心的兴奋。

“这是一个在人间找乐子的魔鬼，和上帝的赌约让他没有后顾之忧可以折腾浮士德，对浮士德采用一种俯视的视角。墨菲斯托没有同情心，也不会在乎他做的事情的任何后果，他所在乎的只是永最少的时间让浮士德堕落，并在其中最大可能取悦自己。”

“让你总结几个关键词的话你会说什么？”

“残酷、戏虐、高高在上。”

“好的你刚才演的是什么？”

没等Jones急眼，他便看到Sherry起身，将西装有些随意甩过肩，坐上椅背翘着脚勾起一个邪性的笑容。“浮士德博士？”轻巧的一句问候硬生生把Jones逼出冷汗，但相对的Jones的神情就像在沙漠里挣扎了数天终于看到了绿洲的旅人，双眼亮的惊人。

“您…我…”

“神韵和带入感，Jones。这两点你好好练。演员不是说得完全摈弃自己，有时候适当融入自己的本性可能还会取得意想不到的效果，但是如果没法控制属于你自己的感情入注戏份内，那你永远都不会成为一个合格的演员。”

“所以…”Jones的话再一次被打断。

“所以明天开始每天下午同一时间你可以来这里等我，某种程度上来说这也是在上英语课啊。作为你的英语老师兼班主任，我有义务替你补习。现在…回宿舍去。马上宵禁了。”

Sherry没有等他，拂去西装上的灰尘，大步踏入夜色。被独自留在仓库的Jones呆站了会，脑子像是被搅成了一团浆糊，可他觉得他现在的状态比他出生至今任和时候都要来的好。

4.

Jones是个学习能力极强同时天赋异禀的人，仿佛就是为了舞台而生的—Sherry在教了他半个月之后靠在墙上看Jones争分夺秒一遍又一遍过戏，不禁暗自感叹。

“差不多可以了，再练下去你明天别去面试了。”他看了眼表，又看了眼根本没打算停下的Jones，无奈上前阻止了对方近乎自虐的行为。

“我会通过吗？”

“尽力而为不要留下遗憾。”Sherry把到了嘴边的’你都过不了的话就没人能过了’给吞了下去，改为一句乍一听有些像官腔的话。Jones绷得太紧也太患得患失，这个时候如果给他说一句和他目前期待值完全不符的嘱咐，只会引爆他焦灼的情绪。

男孩眼里闪着的执着光芒在Sherry看来那么熟悉，就像是看到了十几年前站在镜子面前的自己，但自己那个时候可没有一个导师还能开导几句。

他看着对方蹒跚挪出仓库，没几步又回过头来，皱了皱眉头。还没等他开口，Jones就已经跑回仓库的一个小角落，指着几张报纸欲言又止。仓库的灯还是那么昏暗，但是Sherry不需要灯都能认出这几张纸上写了什么，更别提封面是一张巨大的熟悉的照片。

“我在翻旧报纸的时候翻到了这个……”Sherry觉得自己现在的脸色肯定很难看，难看到可能看起来像个厉鬼，不然Jones也不会一缩脖子慢慢消声。

得是在什么情况下才能去翻十二年前的报纸啊……别告诉他是心血来潮想研究一下近十几年的媒体用词变化。更何况就Jones这几天那疯魔样还能有这闲功夫去翻报纸玩？扯呢。

“明天面试完回来我请你吃饭。”他最后还是接过报纸，决定暂且避开这个话题，并先一步回了宿舍楼。

报纸撺在手里，反复揉捏，Sherry觉得他可能离把这几张纸无意识撕碎不远了。这么多年过去了，他虽说确信自己已经不在意了，但看到封面这张巨大的照片内心还是隐约作痛。画面上的他还未完全褪去脸上的青涩，身影在庞大的宫廷布景下衬托地无比单薄，嘴巴微微长着，像在喃喃自语。

Sherry移开了目光，他知道这是他说那句著名台词时的抓拍。明明有那么多别的好场景却非要选这一幕，完全没半点艺术鉴赏的美感可言，古板而一成不变。眼睛有些肿胀感，他用力眨了几下，一把把报纸拍在桌面上。

“Oh sweet prince…”台词魔咒般回荡在耳边，他索性往床上一躺，拿枕头捂住耳朵，没想到更加适得其反。明明他觉得他是清醒的，然而他掌控不住他自己的身体，宛如幽灵漂浮在某个房间的上空，被迫直视他埋藏在记忆深处的场景。

“瞧这个死基佬，怎么不进监狱呢。”“就是就是，感觉空气中都弥漫着艾滋病毒。”

他看着年轻时的自己一言不发从正在窃窃私语的同期生身边走过，记得那时心中的惊慌和怒火简直要将他吞没，但他还是紧咬着嘴唇，一遍遍告诫自己不能冲动。

角落里一个金发年轻人看似笑得温和，从Sherry现在幽灵附身的状态却是看得清楚那笑容中有着十足的幸灾乐祸和得意。

同年的毕业测试他终是没能顶住压力，入戏太深彻底发挥失常。剧院院长眼中的惋惜压根不加掩饰，但是他也只是无力摇头，示意他无法提供什么帮助了。剧院里谣言四起自然没能逃过他的耳朵，可是学生们咬死这只是聊聊天，再进一步发问反而会被对方紧逼说他莫不是有什么证据还是想窝藏罪犯？

Sherry目视金发青年拦住了自己，在旁人眼里亲切的表情在他看来是那么的虚伪。

“为什么。”

“你在说什么呀，我只不过是在别人找你的时候说了似乎看见你和一个朋友在吃饭，别的什么都没说啊。”

什么都不用说了，这句话还不够吗，在这种大环境下，这种…由厌恶和敌对堆积起的虚假和平环境，比从小听到大的“同性恋都是畸形生物”还要穿心。

他一拳砸上了对方肚子，看到对方疼到面目扭曲竟生出一丝快意。不过下一秒他就被一阵愧疚感淹没。不是对地上半蹲着的人，而是对自己。什么时候自己也会去肆意伤害别人了。以牙还牙终究不是什么好的处事方式。

这场闹剧最终以他因为故意伤害同学被剧院剥夺复试资格并且开除而结束，与此同时结束的还有他的演艺生涯。几个星期后他拿着老院长的推荐信走出都柏林火车站，曾经戏剧界所谓的冉冉新星在人们口中传了不到一年就再无声息，只是在都柏林某所中学多了一个毫不起眼的英语教师。

Sherry醒来时已经是第二天中午了，是被一阵急促的敲门声给吵醒的。一开门就看见一个小巧的身影冲了进来，将他撞了个满怀。

“我通过了！我能在艾比剧院演出了！”

Jones激动的呼声刺开了昔日的噩梦，将他包围进去。Sherry揉了揉他的头发，有那么一瞬间他似乎感受到他那颗死寂的心又跳动了一下。

“开心吗？”

“开心！”男孩毫不犹豫大声回答。Sherry眼中男孩和昔日故人的身影终于彻底分割开来。

他笑了，愉悦且发自内心。

“走吧，请你吃饭去。但也稍微照顾一下我的钱包。”

5.

“Jones你考得怎么…唔！嘿你小子活得不耐烦了是吧！”身边两个同学嬉笑着扭打在了一起，Jones没有费力拉开他们，反倒是站在一旁助威，唯恐天下不乱。

最开始发问的人再被旁人踹了一脚，几个男孩才气喘吁吁分开。

“你看看这大好日子，就你喜欢给大家添堵。问我们大学霸这个你这不就是在给我们发信号说你皮痒了吗。是吧学霸大人？”

Jones抿嘴一笑，无奈摊了摊手。

“我们这算是正式毕业了吧？有件事情我一直想干来着但是从没找到机会…” 对方的实现略带不怀好意扫过Jones，咧着嘴直笑。“Jones这家伙可能是个全才，学习好也就罢了，酒量还这么惊人。今天庆祝毕业大家去酒吧来个不醉不归怎么样？”

剩下几个人饶有兴致的神情让Jones差点没能维持住表情，他都可以想象班级里其他的人估计也都会联合起来在晚上先把他给灌趴下。

一个熟悉的声音给他解了围。

“你们把Jones给藏哪里去了？教务处找他有点事情，让我来带他去。”

Jones还挺佩服Sherry在学校里四季如一都穿着西装，即使现在的天气已经有了些炎夏的预兆。他私底下也不是没见过Sherry穿别的，甚至可以说私底下的Sherry经常只是一穿着一件一买可以买一打的那种体恤衫四处晃悠。但在学生面前他总是这幅老学究的样子…他突然发现他已经成了一个例外。

Sherry这段时间得黑眼圈深了许多，Jones时常能在凌晨惊醒时看到对楼属于Sherry的灯光亮着，也不知道他在忙活些什么。

他随着Sherry走了一段路，思维又不受控制飘荡了出去。他觉得教务处应该是想找他聊聊他想申请什么大学。想到这一点他的眉头无意识皱了起来，距离艾比剧院的浮士德演出也还只剩下一个星期了。

之后呢？他这半年来不断这么问自己。

这半年就像一个幻境，他从未感觉如此好过，从未如这般觉得它真切地活着。幻境美妙绝伦却会吞噬人心，他怕自己忍不住深陷其中，怕他会做不到当初去参加复试前对自己的告诫。

可他知道他已经陷进去了，从他站在舞台上的第一刻起，哪怕只是排练他也感受到了身体里每一个细胞都在欢呼。他很清楚如果哪天离开了这个舞台，再次回到数不尽的数字前，这和取他的性命无异。

“瞎想什么呢这么入神。”

他猛然发现周围环境早已不是熟悉的校区，傍晚的风不再那么炎热，站在桥上扑面而来还能让人有些舒适感。不远处熟悉的大门上已经亮起了霓虹灯光，在他视线里恍然间和一年前那个阴冷的早晨重合。不同于当初的是，他不再只能靠在门上贪婪吸取那几分钟短暂的安心时光，这个地方甚至在这一年里成为了一个他能称其为“家”的场所。

而这一切……

Sherry单手插在口袋里，另一只手支撑在石桥上，也不知是在看河流还是在看夕阳。霞红的余光中Sherry的身形如此安详，倒映在Jones眼里的场景宛如一幅水彩画。

他的心跳不争气开始加速，而他终于对着自己承认了一个他不敢直面的事实，他喜欢Sherry。

哪个男孩还没个青春期的躁动，还没什么能在心底藏一辈子的无疾而终的暗恋。

可像他这样暗恋对象是比自己年长十几岁的老师，还是一个可能有着幸福美满的家庭的同性老师，就还比较少见了吧。可能唯一相同的就是这种暗恋必然无疾而终。

Jones你可真是坏到无可救药了。明明知道了Sherry的过去，知道他是被所谓的同性谣传害的破碎了一生的梦想，还是忍不住去给他带来一些可能会发生的伤害。

“想什么呢。”许久没得到答复的Sherry再重复了一遍。

Jones很庆幸在霞光的映照下Sherry看不清他脸上的羞愧的红晕。

“紧张演出？还有一个星期你现在紧张什么。”

“不是…我…哎算了。您不是说教务处找我有事？”

“成绩都还没出呢能找你有什么事。不这么说你今晚是真的打算被灌得烂醉然后被扛回来？”

Jones笑得很心虚，但是也有怎么也压不住的被Sherry护着的满足感。好在Sherry也没真的想听一个答复，反而转移了话题。

“所以？以后打算怎么办？报牛津还是剑桥？”

他不可置信瞪大了眼睛，就连Sherry也……？

“别这样看着我，我只不过把你这两天写在脸上的挣扎说出来了罢了。你连自己这关都过不了是奢望得到谁的支持给你铺路？”

那个说教起来威严无比的Sherry又回来了，Jones好久没看到这样的Sherry了，不得不承认还是有些瘆人的。但是对方一如既往说的没错，他连他自己这一关都没过，他也没有努力去争取过不同的结局。可是他不用去试啊，他知道他父亲对演员的态度，更知道如果他父亲知晓了他的性取向……一定会直接打死他的。

Sherry似乎直接无视了Jones欲言又止的纠结，只是认真盯着他的眼睛看，然后问道：“所以，你自己，以后打算怎么办？”

一句话沉甸甸压得他喘不过气来。夜幕终于降临，正对面艾比剧院的聚光灯已然开始闪烁，他感觉像过了一辈子那么漫长，又好像只有一瞬间。

“我想继续演戏。”

“好。”他听到Sherry这么说，庄重得如同一生的誓言。

6.

演出比预想的还要成功许多，Jones站在舞台上看台下掌声雷动，他一次又一次鞠躬，到了最后都觉得身体不再属于自己。他最后一次直起身时直直撞进Sherry清澈的目光，他能看出那是发自内心的喜悦和赞赏。Sherry身边还站着一个女人，Jones看不太真切，只看见她有些拘谨在跟着鼓掌。

他的心略微沉了下去。他对Sherry私底下的生活几乎是完全不了解，Sherry说这次会带人一起来看他演出，应该是带他的妻子吧。

好吧，敬自己那无疾而终的暗恋。

他这样想着，扬起一个巨大的笑容，走下舞台。

好不容易从剧组成员的包围中脱了身，一出剧院后门便被Sherry堵了个正着，然后未待他反应过来，他就发现自己被拥入了一个温暖的怀抱，抽泣声从他的头顶上传来。

“儿子，我真为你自豪。”

他如遭雷击，浑身僵硬动也不敢动。等女人渐渐平复下来，稍微松开了禁锢之后，他才找回了自己的声音，也不知是因为刚演完戏还是太震惊的缘故，声音沙哑得可怕。

“妈……？”

“不想学商就不学，你爸那里我挡着。我就从来没见我儿子那么真实的意气风发过。你这孩子也真是，这么重大的场合如果不是你老师来找我，我都不知道…我竟然都不知道。”

Jones只能不知所措给又开始抽泣的母亲顺气，眼角余光扫到了悠闲自在和剧组其他成员聊天的Sherry，有点郁结。这…算什么啊。

他折腾到了大半夜才把又哭又笑的母亲送走，手里多了两张信用卡，说是报考戏剧学院的学费和生活费。

Sherry没怎么能帮上忙，却也没走，就这样在一旁安静站着，直到看到Jones关了门瘫倒在沙发上，又哆哆嗦嗦指着他挣扎再想爬起来。他走上前，一手压住他学生的头，把他毫不费力给按回沙发里。

“你问题的答案。对是我去找的。为了帮你解决一些你可能独自解决不了的问题。因为我是你老师。最后…恭喜你的演出取得如此巨大成功。”

Jones被噎得一句话都说不出来，手快抖成了帕金森综合症。最后硬生生憋出得一句话是他自己都没想到的，Sherry更是愣在了原地。

“只是因为你是我老师吗？”

话一出口Jones就知道要糟，但是还是抱着些许期翼等着答案，等到的是Sherry的落荒而逃。Jones懊恼地一拳砸上墙壁，手指上传回来的反馈丝毫抵不上内心的绞痛，他做了什么啊？Sherry会恨死他的不是吗？可能还会将他给扔给警察……不Sherry不会。

但Sherry会恨死他。

从那之后他整整两个星期没见到Sherry。他被伦敦学校申请的复杂程度弄地手忙脚乱，似是压根没时间去理会心底里的那个黑洞。在他成年那天，他去了那家他好久没有踏足的酒吧，在包厢里一瓶瓶烈酒朝胃里灌，喝到眼冒金星，再也克制不住自己放声大哭。

迷糊间他觉得他听到了一声叹息，然后被人横空抱起，随即世界彻底归于黑暗。

他醒来时发现自己躺在一张陌生的单人床上，四下环顾也没看到什么人影。房间不算大，也就只放了一张床，一个柜子和写字台。他摇晃着站了起来，脚下一滑，堪堪扶住床头才没把自己绊一脚。柜子后面的一面旗帜露出了一角拖在地上，细看去，彩虹旗的样式无比熟悉。他突然有些慌了，别是他在酒吧里喝醉了酒被什么同好给拐回家了。

他走近写字台，抱着打探一下房主消息的念头扫了眼桌上的文件。封面的字不多，甚至可以说才五个单词，可就这几个单词让Jones开始怀疑他到底懂不懂英语。Hamlet——edited by Dan Sherry。他的目光在彩虹旗和封页上来回徘徊，连Sherry端着一碗醒酒汤进门都没发觉。

呆滞的目光终于移向刚进门的人影后，Jones本来就不怎么清醒的脑子彻底当机，灵魂出窍般看着Sherry怎么一口一口给自己的身体喂汤，好半天都没找回言语能力。

好在Sherry也不需要他开口。

“Jones我道歉。我不该让你误会。”Jones的脸色一瞬间变回惨白，Sherry移开目光，继续一字一句艰难道：“我比你大了十三岁，已经走完了我近半的生命，可你的生活才刚开始，不应该…不应该在我身上浪费时间，更不应该因为我把你自己身体这么摧残。”最后一句话中带上了些怒火，但Jones反而是笑了。

他听明白了。他更高兴的是，Sherry还是关心他的。Sherry没有恨他。

“您教我的，要去坚定跟随自己的内心，去做自己想做的。”

Sherry无奈了，怎么就这么固执呢这孩子。

“您不要再不理我了好吗？”但是Sherry对着软下来的Jones就是完全没半点脾气，只能不置可否扭开头。

“生日快乐。”他说，边把另一只手里的东西递给他。

一张薄薄的成绩单，Jones粗扫了一眼就放到了一边去，然后有些抖索撕开戳着艾比剧院印章的信封。信里寥寥几句话，简单说明了艾比剧院已经将今年的推荐名额用在了他的身上，十月份他可以去伦敦皇家剧院报道。

他的目光再次在Sherry和他自己的手之间来回移动，但这次其中包含的复杂情绪几乎要将他吞没。几乎下意识的他伸出手拉住Sherry，低声道：“不要走。”

“这里是我家，要走也是你走啊。”Sherry哭笑不得答复，眼中蕴含的情绪同样异常挣扎。

7.

“您是来送我的？”都柏林机场的安检口前，Jones意外看到了他在学校门口等了许久都没有等到的身影。Sherry背着一个斜挎包，神色轻松得像是要去度假。

“差不多吧。”

“那我进去了，我怕误机。”Jones看他这神清气爽样就气不打一处来，对比一下自己这几天的烦恼，这人怕是欢呼雀跃终于能送他走了。没想到Sherry一把拽住他，另一手挥了下手中的纸。

“连你都能被伦敦皇家剧院看中，更何况是我。”

“诶……？”Jones瞪大眼睛，灵光一闪回想起他在Sherry家见过的那个剧本。

“哪里跌倒就从哪里爬起来，只不过我这爬的稍微有些慢了。”Sherry的语气里能听出真正的释怀。“还有件事情，最近工党又在给政府增加压力了……”

这话题跳跃得有些快，Jones还没从喜悦中回过神就看到Sherry从包里掏出了一个收音机，还做了一个噤声的手势。

“……继David Norris先生1988年在欧洲人权法庭上立案后……政府如今将新法律……同性恋情得到合法化…”

后面的话Jones没有听见，他已经泪眼模糊，靠在Sherry身上不知是哭还是笑。

一只手盖上他眼帘轻轻拂去泪珠，另一只手的十指紧扣住了他的。

Sherry温和的声音在耳边响起：“这是新生。”

他的手用力回扣住对方，重重点头。

FIN.


End file.
